A Whole New Family
by ChelleNorlund
Summary: This is all RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover's idea, not mine, be sure to give RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover the credit, she made me do the work. This is a crossover with Ninja Turtles and Where The Wild Things Are. When it comes to this story, I bet Max & Krissy make a wonderful couple. Thank you.


**A WHOLE NEW FAMILY**

**By: ChelleNorlund**

**(****This is all RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover's idea for making me do stories for her, because she says she needed help making stories to put onto her Fanfiction, all because of her disabilities, spelling & grammar, no offense to RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover. But please give her the credit; she made me do this, not me. It was all her idea.)**

**CAST:**

Catherine O'Hara as the voice of Judith

Chris Cooper as the voice of Douglas

Forest Whitaker as the voice of Ira

James Gandolfini as the voice of Carol

Jason Gray-Stanford as the voice of Donatello

Kirby Morrow as the voice of Michelangelo

Lauren Ambrose as the voice of KW

Matt Hill as the voice of Raphael

Michael Berry Jr. as the voice of Bull

Michael Dobson as the voice of Leonardo

Stephen Mendel as the voice of Splinter

**Chapter 1: Krissy Getting Hurt/Rescued**

On a beautiful starry night in New York City, Krissy was out on her own getting pizza for the turtles and Splinter, because the turtles were all busy taking care of the babies, and so she decided to get some dinner for the family. "Hmm, I hope my four daddies will like the dinner that I picked out for them, including the dessert, because I know Daddies Raph and Mikey love Vanilla and I also know that Daddies Leo and Donny love Chocolate as well. And for Grandpa Splinter, I am going to get him some Japanese Food for his dinner, because I know he's not much into pizza. Anyway, since I'm on my way back to the lair, I'll take a short cut to get to the lair…but I have to get across this street to get to the sewer without being seen." She said to herself.

However, when Krissy saw any cars or trucks coming through any of those directions, she starts to walk as quickly as she can to get to the sewer, until…all of the sudden…a hunk came from a huge truck out of nowhere was driving on the road, which made Krissy stop and scream, and then…the truck hit her badly right at her left side, and causes her to knock out and fell hard on the road.

But without a trace…something furry and warm went up the road to see what just happened. The furry creature is big, has stripes, has feathery legs, a long tail, golden eyes, and horns on its head. "Oh my goodness, what happened there? I better check it out." The creature said, and starts to go over to what happened on the road. "Oh, Carol, please be careful." Another creature said to the first creature.

There are seven of those creatures; one that looked like a sad-eyed troll with a big oval nose, one that has a rhino horn on its nose with brown hair, one that had duck feet with red hair, one that looked like a giant bird, one that looked like a giant goat, and one that looked like a giant bull with human feet. And the other creatures names are; KW, Ira, Judith, Alexander, Douglas and Bull.

The one with the stripes is Carol; he starts to go over to the road to see what happened. When he got close to the road, he saw something that is familiar to him, in his eyes, he saw a girl that he had seen before when the Wild Things first came to New York for the first time. And then, he gasped. "Oh my gosh." "What is it, Carol?" Douglas asked. "It's…Krissy." Carol said with a very surprised look upon his face. "What?!" Judith exclaimed with a huge surprised look upon her face, and the other creatures all went over to where Carol is at, and they all saw Krissy right before them.

"Holy Smokes! It is Krissy." Alexander said with a very surprised look upon his face. "Look at her, guys…She has grown. Wow." Carol said. "I wonder what she was doing out here all alone." KW said. "Yeah…but was she supposed to be with the turtles and Splinter?" Ira asked. "I think so…but whatever that thing is that hurt Krissy badly, we better get her to the turtles right away. Douglas, you grab the food, I'll carry Krissy." Carol said, then, he starts on picking up Krissy and carry her in his arms gently without hurting Krissy, and then, Douglas starts on picking up the food that Krissy had left on the road, but, the food is still good and didn't got ran over. The other Wild Things all followed Carol with Krissy in his arms to get to the lair of the turtles.

**Chapter 2: Helping Krissy/Staying Warm**

When the Wild Things got Krissy to the sewers, Carol is still carrying Krissy in his arms, while Douglas is carrying the food that Krissy is bringing to the turtles for dinner, while the other Wild Things are all following Carol and Douglas to get the lair of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo were all taking care of their babies; Yoshi, Mikey Jr., Raph Jr., McQueen, Donna, Leona, Leo Jr., and Donny Jr., while Splinter is waiting patiently for Krissy to return, until…the sewer lid starts to open. All turtles and Splinter all looked at the ladder, and they saw something furry coming down the ladder, and more furry creatures start to climb down the ladder with Krissy and the turtles' dinner and Splinter's dinner. "What on Earth?" Splinter asked to himself. The Wild Things all got to the bottom, and Carol has got Krissy in his arms.

The turtles were all surprised to see the Wild Things for the second time and they're also shocked to see Krissy in Carol's arms, and they could also see that Krissy got hit pretty badly, but they knew that the Wild Things didn't hurt her, because the Wild Things are very good to her and the turtles and Splinter. "Wild Things…what are you doing here? What has happened to Krissy?" Leonardo asked.

"Leonardo…We came here to see you guys again, because we missed you guys and Krissy as well. However, when we first arrived here, we saw that Krissy just got hit by a huge thing and ran her over, but I believe that huge thing that ran Krissy over didn't see her walking. But we came just in time to see what happened, and we came to her rescue." Carol said while holding Krissy in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! Krissy!" Raphael and Michelangelo said at the same time with a very shocked look upon their faces. "Carol, I believe that thing that you saw that ran over Krissy is a huge truck, and I believe that truck driver was drunk and didn't see Krissy walking while she was getting dinner for all of us." Donatello said by looking at his Turtle-fied Eye in the Sky tracking system, because he just found it was a huge truck that ran over Krissy, and that the truck driver was drunk and didn't see Krissy walking.

"How did you figure that out, Donny?" Leonardo asked his mate. "Well, according to Krissy's yellow blimp onto my tracking system, I saw where the truck is coming across, and that driver has some kind of alcohol in his truck and didn't see Krissy walking to get to the sewers, and accidentally ran her over." Donatello said. "Whoa. So that guy didn't see Krissy, all because he was drunk?" Raphael asked. "Yep, afraid so. But according to Krissy's wounds, she must've hit her head pretty hard on the road after she got ran over, including a few bruises on her arms, legs and her feet…but I'm afraid it's going to take a month or so to help her heal when it comes to her head, but for the bruises, they'll go away on their own soon enough." Donatello said, while checking on Krissy's wounds since right after Carol put Krissy on the bed in the infirmary gently.

"Whoa." Ira said with a little surprised look upon his face. "Oh my goodness. Leonardo, do you think we could be able to help you guys take care of Krissy?" KW asked. "Well…KW, I say that could be a good idea, since all of you guys are all part of this family, but I will say you guys can help us take care of Krissy if you all want to." Leonardo said. "What do you think, Master?" Michelangelo asked. "I think…I think we should let you Wild Things stay with us, so all seven of you, including my sons to work together on helping Krissy heal. Just like Donatello had said, it's going to take a month or so to help Krissy heal." Splinter said.

When Splinter had said about letting the Wild Things stay with the turtles, it made the turtles smile, and they look down at their babies, they picked them up, and they took them over to the Wild Things, so their babies could meet the Wild Things. "Carol, KW, Judith, Ira, Alex, Douglas, Bull, allow us to introduce you all to…our babies; Mikey Jr. and Yoshi are Raph's babies, Raph Jr. and McQueen are Mikey's babies. Donna and Donny Jr. are my babies and also Leona and Leo Jr. are Donny's babies." Leonardo said to the Wild Things to introduce them to the babies.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww….they're so adorable." Judith said while looking at all the babies. "Awwwwwwwwwww." Alexander said while looking at the babies. "Wow. They all look just like you guys." Ira said while looking at the babies. "They're so cute." KW said with a small smile while looking at the babies. "They're so cute and adorable." Douglas said with a smile while looking at the babies. "They're so…sweet." Bull said with a little smile upon his face while looking at the babies. "Wow…they're beautiful." Carol said with a small smile while looking at the babies. The turtles thanked the comments from the Wild Things about their babies with small smiles upon their faces.

And so, as the days went on, the turtles and Wild Things all work together on helping Krissy healing from the accident, but it's a very slow progress, because…since right after the Wild Things brought Krissy back to the lair after they first arrived, each turtle and Wild Thing all take turns on watching Krissy if she's making any movements when she was knocked out.

However, they also take turns on taking care of Krissy's wounds if they're getting infected. When the next day came, Krissy opened her eyes one morning with someone caressing her hair and also by someone holding her hand. It was Carol and Raphael; they were together on watching Krissy if she's making any movements. But when she was moaning, in her vision, she sees everything was so blurry. But when the blur disappeared, Krissy saw Carol and Raphael looking down at her with small smiles upon their faces.

Krissy smiled on seeing her Daddy Raphael and also seeing Carol for the second time after for so long. "Hi." She said in a whisper. "Hi, Krissy." Carol said with a small smile upon his face. "Hi, Krissy, my little princess. How are you feeling?" Raphael asked softly while holding her hand. "A little sore…my legs and feet are hurting still." Krissy said in a whisper. "Ohh. I see. You'll feel better soon." Raphael said with a small smile upon his face. "Ooh, what happened to me?" Krissy asked in a whisper.

"You were hit by a truck. We came to your rescue just right before we had arrived here. And I was the one that carried you to the lair when you were knocked out after you got ran over." Carol said. "Wow…thanks for saving me, Carol. Thank you. How long am I going to heal?" Krissy asked in a whisper. "Well, when you were knocked out…Donny told us and the others that you're going to heal for about a month or so…but you got a few bruises, but they will go away on their own soon enough. Also…all of us are going to help you heal, so you'll feel better in no time." Raphael said.

Krissy nodded her head gently, while Carol gently places a warm wet wash-cloth on her forehead to stop the swollen on her head. Krissy winced when the warm water from the wash-cloth got onto her forehead, but she calmed down when she felt how warm the wash-cloth is when Carol put it on her forehead to stop the swollen. Carol continues on caressing Krissy's hair, while Krissy is trying to get some rest, while Raphael went up to go out into the living room to tell the others that Krissy is awake and that she is sore, including her legs and feet are still hurting.

After Raphael told the other turtles and Wild Things about Krissy, they all let out a sigh of relief that Krissy is going to be okay and they were okay to know that Krissy's legs and feet are still hurting and a little sore, but they know that they are all going to help Krissy heal. Splinter smiled and he was so thankful that his sons and Wild Things are all going to work together on helping Krissy heal.

As the days went on, and went all the way to weeks, the sewers starts on getting cold, and made the turtles, Splinter, Krissy and the Wild Things shiver, and they all tried to stay warm, which is when Donatello is going to get some more blankets and also…a fire-place to stay warm. Day after day, Donatello gets lots of help from Leonardo and also one of the Wild Things to get the fire-place all set, and they also made a hole in one of the sewer lids to get the steam or smoke out of the sewers and up towards the surface and that the fire-place was all set.

The Wild Things, however, were also helping Krissy heal, along with Splinter, since the turtles need to get their babies taken care of, which is by feeding them with a bottle, changing their diapers, burping them, and put them down for their nap and that the babies were also getting cold as well in the sewers. And the turtles also get to help the Wild Things on helping Krissy heal, and they also help the Wild Things on training, so the Wild Things could be able to fight anything whenever it's coming in their way.

Krissy has been getting a lot of help from her four daddies and the Wild Things, along with Splinter to help her heal, they also try meditation and other techniques to help her heal, which is by taking one step at a time. Donatello is always at her side trying to check if her wounds are healing nicely or not, and Raphael and Carol were also there with her as well to help her with anything if she wants something or wants to go somewhere, like the bathroom, kitchen, living room or her bedroom. But the problem is, whenever Krissy tries to walk around, she will feel the cold floor on her feet, and she will start to shiver.

When Krissy was in the living room, Bull was next to her, and then, he spoke. "Hey, Krissy." Krissy gasped when she heard Bull talk for the first time. "Yes?" She said. "I hope you get better soon. You seem like a very good friend to all of us." Bull said nicely with a small smile upon his face. Krissy smiled at Bull. "Thank you, Bull. That's so nice for you to say that. And…I'm glad that you talked." She said with a small smile as well. Bull smiled back. "Thanks, Krissy." He said while looking at Krissy. "Your welcome, Bull." Krissy said with a smile.

Then, Carol and KW came into the living room, and they saw Krissy on the couch with a pillow on her head and a blanket on her to keep herself warm from getting frost-bite, since it's so cold in the sewers when it comes to cold raining days or cold snowing days as well. And they were surprised to hear Bull talk for the first time, which is very shocking and surprising to them. They came over to Krissy, and they both sat next to her to keep her warm, since Krissy was shivering. Carol starts on putting one of his arms around her and give her warmth, while KW puts her arm around Carol's shoulder into a hug, and lays her head on Carol's shoulder while Carol keeps Krissy warm from getting frost-bite.

"Thanks guys, for…keeping me warm, and for…saving me the other day." Krissy said while feeling shivering. "Your welcome, Krissy. We're just glad to help. We have missed you." Carol said, keeping Krissy warm from getting frost-bite. "Yeah…we care about you, the turtles and Splinter so much, because we just want to help our friends that we all like very much." KW said. "Yeah." Krissy said with a small smile. Raphael came in and he smiled at Carol and KW for keeping Krissy company. He starts to go over to Krissy and sit on her other side since Carol is right next to her, keeping her warm.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Raphael asked. "A bit sore and shivering. Carol is keeping me warm." Krissy said while still feeling shivering. "Awwww, not to worry, I'm here for you. But I know its cold in these sewers, but Donny is still getting the fire-place going." Raphael said, also trying to keep Krissy warm along with Carol. "Wow…I hope the fire will keep us warm." KW said. "I'm sure it will." Carol said. "Yeah…Anyway, can I get you guys anything?" Raphael asked. "I'm good." Carol said. "So am I." KW said. "A glass of water will be nice, please." Krissy said. "Sure, coming right up." Raphael said, starts on getting up from his spot, gives Krissy a kiss on her forehead and goes into the kitchen to get Krissy her drink of ice cold water.

When night came to the sewers, the sewers starts on getting warm, and that the turtles, Krissy, Splinter and the Wild Things are all getting all warmed up by the fire-place, and they're drinking some warm cups of Hot Chocolate with Whip Cream and Marshmallows as well. Krissy is still on the couch, sitting next to Carol and Raphael, while Michelangelo is sitting next to Raphael on the other side, and KW is sitting next to Carol on the other side as well. Donatello and Leonardo are sitting next to each other not that close to the fire-place, and Splinter is sitting in his recliner chair, drinking his hot tea while the others were all drinking Hot Chocolate.

The other Wild Things are also sitting close to each other and not too close to the fire-place either. "Ahhh, this is the life. No one is not going to get me out of this chair tonight." Douglas joked, and everyone smiled at Douglas' joke. "Wow, looks like the fire really keep us warm." Ira said, feeling the warmth of the fire-place. "Yeah, I totally agree with you, Ira, my love." Judith said, snuggling with Ira. "Wow…this is so incredible. All of us all gathering around by the fire, trying to stay warm." Alexander said. "I agree with you, Alex. These sewers get cold whenever it's raining or snowing. And I think our heater can give us more warmth, so we won't get frost-bite." Donatello said. Krissy smiled all of her daddies and Wild Things talking about staying warm, until she starts to yawn, and starts to fall asleep right on Carol's lap. Raphael saw Krissy falling asleep on Carol's lap; he smiled and puts a blanket on her to keep her warm. "Wow, looks like Krissy is feeling tired and sleepy. Let's all of us sleep in here to stay warm." Carol said while talking to the others quietly, trying not to wake up Krissy. They all agree and they all got their-selves comfortable and they all huddle and cuddle with each other to stay warm, and they all fall fast to sleep on that cold starry night.

**Chapter 3: Turning Into an Infant**

On that same night when the turtles, Splinter, and the Wild Things were all sleeping, Krissy woke up feeling strange, she was feeling shaky, and starts on screaming, which causes the turtles, Splinter and the Wild Things to wake up from their slumber and go to Krissy to see what is the matter. Raphael and Carol were the closest to Krissy, and Raphael starts on holding Krissy in his arms to get her to calm down, until, all of the sudden, Krissy goes into a coma. "Krissy!" All four turtles said at the same time, and then, Donatello quickly gets Krissy into his lab, and had the turtles, Wild Things and Splinter to follow him into his lab.

Donatello realizes that Krissy just had a seizure, according to his scanning equipment. And he also realized after Krissy wakes up from her coma, her mind is going to turn into an infant. "Um, guys? I got some bad news." He said while looking at the results on what is happening to Krissy. "What is it, Donny?" Leonardo asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Douglas asked. "Well…according to my scanning results, it says that Krissy had a seizure, and that she has went into a coma…however, the huge problem is…after she wakes up from her coma, I'm afraid that her mind is going to turn into an infant." Donatello said. The other turtles, Wild Things all gasped on what they're hearing.

Splinter was very calm about the whole situation, and he thinks that the turtles and Wild Things could do it, because they have done this before when Krissy's mind was turned into a toddler. "I believe that we can all do this…we have done this before when Raphael and Michelangelo were about to get married, and we can do it again, we'll do our best to take care of Krissy if her mind is going to turn into an infant…Donatello…do you know how long Krissy's mind is going to stay as an infant?" He asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, and according to my scanning results of Krissy, it says that Krissy's mind stays as an infant, it's going to take about a year." Donatello said. "Whoa." Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo said at the same time. "Wow." Carol, KW, Douglas, Alexander, Judith, Ira, Bull said at the same time. "Yep. But Splinter was right, of course, reason why is because we had done this before when Krissy's mind was turned into a toddler. But we know we can do it again." Donatello said.

"Wow…this is all new for us, and maybe…we could help you guys take care of Krissy as well." Carol said. "I agree with Carol on this one, guys. Because Carol says this is all new to them about taking care of someone that his or her mind has turned into a toddler. But I say; let's do it." Leonardo said. "Yeah!" Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Carol, KW, Douglas, Alexander, Judith, Ira, and Bull said at the same time.

Day after day, Krissy hasn't woken up from her coma, but she was still breathing on her own, and her heart is doing fine as well. The turtles and Wild Things all take turns on watching Krissy while they take care of the babies as well. Splinter has also prepared some warm bottles of milk for the babies and also for Krissy as well, since he believes on what Donatello had said is going to be all true.

And then, all of the sudden…Krissy woke up in the morning with someone caressing her hair. It was Raphael, because he is taking a break on taking care of the babies, and that he had decided to take the watch for Krissy. Without thinking, Raphael gently picks up Krissy in his arms gently, while Krissy is looking up at Raphael, and then, she starts on crying. Raphael starts on wrapping Krissy up in a warm blanket that was on her bed, and starts to hold her in his big strong green arms. "Shhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhh." He shushed Krissy to get her to calm down while holding her in his arms, and starts on giving Krissy some kisses on her forehead, while Splinter comes in, and brings a bottle of warm milk, and starts to give it to Raphael, so Raphael could feed Krissy with a bottle.

"Let's see if I could actually feed Krissy." Raphael said, while taking the bottle, and starts to look towards Krissy in his arms. He presses the nipple of the bottle, and offers the bottle to Krissy. When Krissy saw the nipple of the bottle, she opens her mouth and starts on drinking the warm milk from the bottle. Raphael looks at Krissy with a smile while watching her drinking her bottle of warm milk. "Wow, looks like she's got it. She's good at sucking all that warm milk." He said while looking at Splinter. "Yes…you were like that when you were young." Splinter said with a smile, watching Raphael feeding Krissy with a bottle.

"Wow…I didn't know I was like that when I was a baby. Oh, speaking of babies, how are my kids doing?" Raphael asked while feeding Krissy. "They are doing fine, and they are also down for a nap. Your brothers and Michelangelo change their diapers, and they burp them as well." Splinter said. "Wow…what are the Wild Things been up to?" Raphael asked. "The Wild Things have been doing fine and well. Carol is helping your brothers taken care of your sons, and KW is also helping Leonardo and Donatello take care of their children. However, as Donatello had said before, this healing progress is going to be slow, and that it's going to take about a year to help Krissy heal from the seizure." Splinter said.

"Right…and are you still going to help us through it too?" Raphael asked, and starts to burp Krissy by patting her back on his shoulder until Krissy lets out a burp, and then, starts to suck onto Raphael's finger while Raphael is still holding her. "I am sure I will be able to help you through it. And we are taking one step at a time, since this is a slow progress, and it's going to take about a year." Splinter said while putting his paw on Raphael's shoulder and caresses Krissy's rosy cheek while sucking on Raphael's finger.

All of the sudden, Carol came into the room and saw Raphael holding Krissy in his arms, and Splinter is in the room as well. Carol smiled and goes over to them and sits next to Raphael, looking at Krissy in Raphael's arms. "So…Krissy's mind is now turned into an infant, huh?" He asked. "Yeah…just like what Donny had said, but it's going to take about a year for Krissy to recover." Raphael said while holding Krissy in his arms and still letting Krissy suck onto his finger. "Wow. Don't worry; I'm here for you guys. Because I cared about you guys, and we're all like a second family to Krissy. And I bet you guys, and all of us could share her if you want." Carol said. "Yeah, that will be very…amazing and very incredible." Raphael said while looking at Krissy, still sucking on his finger and looking up at him, and starts to look at Carol as well. Carol looks at Krissy with a small smile. "Mind if I hold Krissy for you, Raphael?" He asked. "Not at all, go right ahead." Raphael said, handing Krissy over to Carol, so Carol could hold Krissy in his soft warm furry striped arms.

Carol starts to hold Krissy in his arms, and when Krissy looked up and saw Carol, she smile a little, and she starts to hold onto Carol's claw, and starts to cuddle into Carol, it's like she is cuddling with a big soft teddy bear. Carol smiled when Krissy is cuddling into him, and on what made Raphael surprised was that Carol starts on purring, just like a tiger purrs. "Wow…I didn't know you can purr." Raphael said, feeling surprised. "Yeah…I can purr, it's just being a Wild Thing is all about. And that it makes me feel happy that I'm surrounded by my very good friends that like me for who I am, is by being myself." Carol said. Krissy is still cuddling into Carol's fur, and starts to fall asleep in his soft warm furry arms, and Carol gently rocks Krissy back and forth and starts to sing a soft lullaby…

**Carol:**

Come stop your crying/It will be all right/Just take my hand/Hold it tight

**Raphael:**

I will protect you/From all around you/I will be here/Don't you cry

**Carol:**

For one so small/You seem so strong/My arms will hold you/Keep you safe and warm

**Raphael:**

This bond between us/Can't be broken/I will be here/Don't you cry

**Both (Carol and Raphael):**

Cause you'll be in my heart/Yes, you'll be in my heart/From this day on/Now and forever more/You'll be in my heart/No matter what they say/You'll be here in my heart, always

**Carol:**

Why can't they understand/The way we feel?/They just don't trust/What they can't explain

**Raphael:**

I know we're different but/Deep inside us/We're not that different at all

**Both (Carol and Raphael):**

Cause you'll be in my heart/Yes, you'll be in my heart/From this day on/Now and forever more

**Carol:**

Don't listen to them/Cause what do they know?

**Raphael:**

We need each other/To have, to hold

**Both (Carol and Raphael):**

They'll see in time/I know

**Carol:**

When destiny calls you/You must be strong

**Raphael:**

I may not be with you/But you've got to hold on

**Both (Carol and Raphael):**

They'll see in time/I know/We'll show them together/Cause you'll be in my heart/Yes, you'll be in my heart/From this day on/Now and forever more

**Carol:**

Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)

**Raphael:**

No matter what they say (I'll be with you)

**Both (Carol and Raphael):**

You'll be here in my heart

**Carol:**

I'll be there always/Always

**Raphael:**

I'll be with you

**Carol:**

I'll be there for you always

**Raphael:**

Always and always

**Both (Carol and Raphael):**

Just look over your shoulder/Just look over your shoulder/Just look over your shoulder

**Carol:**

I'll be there

**Both (Carol and Raphael):**

Always

Krissy falls fast to sleep right in Carol's soft warm furry arms, and Carol gently puts Krissy back on the bed, tucks her in, while Raphael puts a yellow pacifier right into her mouth for her to suck on, and Krissy starts on sucking on her yellow pacifier. Raphael gives Krissy a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, Krissy. I will check on you later." He said in a whisper. Both Raphael and Carol walked out of the room to let Krissy have a nice wonderful nap.

**Chapter 4: A Slow Progress**

And so the turtles and Splinter let the Wild Things stay with them in their lair, so they could help them take care of Krissy, since her mind is turned into an infant. However, Krissy has been crying…a lot. She cries whenever she wants her bottle of warm milk, she cries when she wants to be cuddled, and she cries when she wants her yellow pacifier, and she even cries when she wants to be held.

Raphael has been up all night with Carol at his side to help him take care of Krissy, because he is letting the others sleep in. "Shhhhhhh, it's okay, my little princess, I'm here. It's okay, shhhhhhhhhhhh." He whispered while holding Krissy in his big strong green arms by trying to get her to calm down. He starts to sit on the bed, covers himself up with a blanket while holding Krissy in his arms, who is still crying.

After Raphael sat on the bed with Krissy in his arms, he grabs the bottle of warm milk from the heater that was kept in the bedroom for Krissy's warm bottles of milk to stay warm, and starts to feed Krissy with the bottle of warm milk. When Krissy stopped her crying, she looked up and saw the bottle of warm milk in Raphael's hand, and starts to suck the warm milk from the bottle. "There you go, that will make you happy." Raphael whispered to his wonderful sweet little princess, while looking at her sucking on the warm milk from her bottle. "Shhh…I'm here, it's okay." He whispered again to his little princess, sucking on the warm milk from the bottle.

Krissy has been sucking on her bottle of warm milk. Carol has been with Raphael's side to help him take care of Krissy, because he doesn't want to see Raphael be all stressed out or go into tears either. Carol sat on the bed next to Raphael, and gently caresses Krissy's hair while Krissy keeps on sucking on her bottle of warm milk. "How is she doing?" He asked. "She's doing well, and she's still good on sucking all that milk." Raphael said while looking up at Carol and back down at Krissy, watching her sucking on the warm milk from her bottle. Carol looks down at Krissy, who is still sucking on her bottle of warm milk. He smiled down at her, and he starts on purring when he was caressing her hair.

"I hope Krissy gets better and goes back to her normal self again." Carol said while looking at Krissy in Raphael's big strong green arms. "Yeah, me too. Krissy is like a daughter to me, reason why is because…well…her parents dumped her when she was young, and…she was lucky that we came to her rescue, and we let her live with us. Since on the day that I got pregnant with my babies, Krissy showed me and Mikey some adoption papers, because she wants us to adopt her. When she said she wants to adopt her as our own…I was very surprised and I was overwhelmed to hear that, and we start to adopt Krissy as our own daughter, and that she has four daddies and one grandfather and six baby brothers and two baby sisters." Raphael said, looks at Krissy and saw that Krissy had finished with her bottle of warm milk, starts to give out a little yawn, and Raphael starts on burping her, until she lets out a burp, and slowly close her eyes.

Carol offers to hold Krissy in his soft warm furry arms, and both Raphael and Carol start to sing their lullaby to Krissy called "You'll Be in My Heart", and then, Krissy starts to fall fast to sleep right in Carol's soft warm furry arms and starts to cuddle with him. Raphael smile at that moment, watching Krissy cuddling into Carol's soft warm striped fur. In the back-ground, KW is watching that moment as well, she saw Carol holding Krissy in his soft warm furry arms, and Raphael smiling as well. And then, she starts to sing a lovely song…

**KW:**

I'll be your candle on the water

My love for you will always burn

I know you're lost and drifting

But the clouds are lifting

Don't get up, you have somewhere to turn

I'll be your candle on the water

'Til every wave is warm and bright

My soul is there beside you

Let this candle guide you

Soon you'll see a golden stream of light

A cold and friendless tide has found you

Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down

I'll paint a ray of hope around you

Circling in the air

Lighted by a prayer

I'll be your candle on the water

This flame inside of me will grow

Keep holding on you'll make it

Here's my hands so take it

Look for me, reaching out to show, as sure as rivers flow

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go…

KW starts to go into the pile and get herself comfortable and starts to go to sleep, and that happened after Carol and Raphael got Krissy all tucked in on the bed, and give her a good night kiss on her forehead. Carol starts to go next to KW and sleeps right next to her and hold her hand to fall fast to sleep, while Raphael goes into his bedroom and saw Michelangelo sleeping as well, he goes to the bed, and gives Michelangelo a kiss on his wonderful sweet lips and starts to go to sleep on that wonderful peaceful evening.

As the days went on, and start to go all the way to weeks, everything was going slow…I mean…very slow, because the turtles and Wild Things have been helping each other taken care of the babies and also taken care of Krissy. And they also take turns on feeding and changing Krissy and lay her down for a nap and also some sleep for each night. Splinter has been helping them as well by giving them so good advice and support and love as well. However, Splinter is very impressed on the way the turtles and Wild Things are all working together on taking care of Krissy, but he was more impressed with Raphael and Carol on getting Krissy to calm down whenever she's crying or wants to be held.

The hardest part is when Leonardo was teaching the Wild Things on how to fight, whenever there are bad guys on the loose, but they know that the Shredder and the Foot Clan are out of business, because the Shredder is no more and that the Shredder is dead. Leonardo also taught the Wild Things how to meditate and how to block other attacks without using their claws.

"Wow, you guys are all really getting the hang of this whole meditating and blocking attacks techniques. I'm very impressed with you guys." Leonardo said, feeling so impressed with the Wild Things. "Thanks. We're just…doing our best. Thanks to you, Leonardo. We feel pretty good." Carol said, feeling impressed with himself and Leonardo as well. "Yeah, I totally agree with you as well, Carol." Alexander said as well, feeling impressed as well. "Yeah. I agree as well. How about you, Judy?" Ira said, feeling impressed with himself and the others as well. "I feel great, darling." Judith said, smiling. Bull seemed to be glad too, and so is Douglas as well. Leonardo smiled at them, and feeling so impressed as well, because he was thankful that he helped his friends train to be good warriors on how to defend their-selves and also very good at meditation as well.

As weeks went on, Carol has been helping Raphael every night to get Krissy all taken care of, and that made Raphael feeling so thankful to have Carol at his side, since right after Krissy got hit by that huge truck since the other day. Krissy has been crying a lot every night whenever she wants to be cuddled with Carol, or she wants her yellow pacifier to suck onto, or her bottle of warm milk, so she can be fed. Raphael and Carol were working together, and that they both care about Krissy very much. Carol thought of something nice, and so, he used one of his claws and carves Krissy's initial on the wall, and carves a heart around Krissy's initial.

When Raphael saw on what Carol did to Krissy's wall, he smiled while looking up at Carol. Then, he pats Carol on the back. "I bet Krissy will love on what you did to her wall. She'll love it." He said with a small smile while patting Carol on his back. "Yeah…this is my token of affection for Krissy, it's just like I made my token of affection to my other dear friend of mine, who is like a son to me. His name…is Max." Carol said with a small tear fall from his face about missing his dear friend; Max.

"Who's Max?" Raphael asked. "Well…I can tell you about Max. You see…Max is a young boy, who is about Krissy's age; nine years old. He came to me and the others for the first time, because he run away from his home and he sailed on a boat that took him to our island. Max was wearing his wolf suit when he first arrived, and…he told us that he was a king for twenty years, and he has a sadness shield that keeps out all the sadness. However…when me and Max became good friends…I showed him my dream model city that I had made for six months of working on it, because…it's my dream to have a world where only the things you wanted to have happen, would happen. But if it doesn't happen, I can just…probably end up eating my feet off. The second part is; Max had decided to build a fortress for all of us to live in together, since I once told KW that I just wanted us all to be together…but…Max had…lied to me and the others, reason why is because…Max was only trying to save himself, so he won't get eaten. Then…I went out of control and start to rip off Douglas' favorite arm off, and…I was very angry and start to chase Max into the forest, and then, all of the sudden, I know what I had done, and I was so ashamed after what happened during that time. When Max was about to leave the island…I start to go into the water and use my eyes to tell Max that I want to apologize for my behavior, and that I also want to tell Max that I want him to stay, because…I love him very much, and…he's like a son to me that I always wanted in all of my life." Carol said, feeling tears in his eyes and tries to fight back the tears from falling from his face.

Raphael saw tears falling from Carol's face, and that he realized on what Carol has been going through, when it comes to his young dear friend of his, who was like a son to him that he always wanted in all of his life. "Gosh, Carol…I'm really sorry for what you have been going through, and…I didn't know that this…kid means the whole world to you. I bet this kid really likes you a whole lot, and I bet you're like a father to him as well." He said, starting to touch Carol's paw and feels his fur on his paw as well. Carol looked down at Raphael and then, he starts to smile at him, and looks at Krissy, who is now sleeping on her bed, sucking on her yellow pacifier. Carol gently caresses her hair for a moment, and gives her a kiss on her forehead, and Raphael gives Krissy a kiss on her forehead as well.

**Chapter 5: Getting Close to Heal**

As the weeks went by so fast, and now it has gone all the way to months, the turtles and Wild Things have been working together on taking care of the babies and they also work together on taking care of Krissy, which her mind is still an infant, but she hasn't been crying a lot, but she was getting a bit better, but she's getting there. Raphael and Carol get some sleep, so he can take a break, and lets KW and Michelangelo take care of Krissy. Splinter has been watching KW and Michelangelo help Raphael and Carol take care of Krissy, which is very very nice, and very…sweet. Donatello and Leonardo, including the other Wild Things have been working together on taking care of the babies, by giving them bottles of warm milk, changing their diapers, and also, teaching them how to walk and crawl as well.

It was three months till Christmas and the New Year's…and everything was going fine and nicely, but Krissy's mind is still an infant, but she's making a slow progress on healing and she's getting there. Carol has been missing Max a lot, and causes him to go into tears and sobbing as well, on how much he misses Max very much, and how much he loves Max as his very own son. Splinter had told Carol once that it is okay to miss someone that you care so much, and that someone will come to you once when time comes, which somehow Carol understands and thanks Splinter for giving him some good advice. And then, Carol starts to sing a song on how much he misses Max so much…

**Carol:**

They kissed goodbye at the terminal gate

She said, "You're gonna be late if you don't go"

He held tight, said, "I'll be alright

And I'll call you tonight to let you know"

He bought a postcard, on the front it just said 'Heaven'

With a picture of the ocean and the beach

And the simple words he wrote her

Said he loved her and they told her

How he'd hold her if his arms would reach

Wish you were here, wish you could see this place

Wish you were near, wish I could touch your face

The weather's nice, it's paradise

It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know

They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here"

She got a call that night but it wasn't from him

It didn't sink in right away

"Ma'am the plane went down

Our crew have searched the ground

No survivors found," she heard him say

But somehow she got a postcard

In the mail that just said 'Heaven'

With a picture of the ocean and the beach

And the simple words he wrote her

Said he loves her and they told her

How he'd love her if his arms would reach

Wish you were here, wish you could see this place

Wish you were near, I wish I could touch your face

The weather's nice, it's paradise

It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know

They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here"

The weather's nice, in paradise

It's summertime all year and all the folks we know

They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here

Wish you were here"

Carol let out a deep breath and calm down, and starts to check on Krissy. When he got to Krissy's bedroom, he saw that Krissy is sleeping, and that she has her yellow pacifier in her mouth, and she keeps on sucking on her pacifier. He smiled at her, and starts to let her hold onto one of his claws. Michelangelo watched as Carol is letting Krissy hold onto his claw, and Michelangelo smiled at that sweet touching moment, and starts to check on Raphael to see on how he's holding up. When he got to their bedroom, he saw Raphael sleeping on their bed, and then, he goes over to Raphael on their bed, and crawls into bed, and starts to give Raphael a kiss on his wonderful sweet lips for longest times.

Day after day, the Wild Things and turtles take turns on taking care of Krissy and the babies, and it was two months till Christmas and New Year's Eve, and that the turtles had decided to have a party to celebrate the New Year's, and they are also going to celebrate that Krissy will go back to her normal self again on New Year's as well.

Far away from New York, is a place called Portland, Oregon, where lived a young boy name Max, who is a nine year old, and has been helping his mom around the house and not to tease his older sister either. However, when Max was in his bedroom, he has been lying in his bed, thinking of his very good friends; The Wild Things, including his best friend; Carol, who is like a father to him.

However, since 2007, Max's mother and father got a divorce and went their own separate ways, and that Max doesn't get enough attention from his mom or his older sister. Then, he has been causing trouble, and starts to run away from his home, and then, out of nowhere, a boat came to his island, which causes Max to sail onto it, which it took him to a mysterious island, known as The Island of the Wild Things. And that he also became friends with the Wild Things, all seven of them, including the Wild Thing that is very kind and dear to him; Carol, because he is like a father figure to him, reason why is because Max needs a REAL father figure in his life. Max declared that he's King of the Wild Things, but…he lied to them, especially Carol, because he was only trying to save himself, so he won't get eaten by the Wild Things, since the Wild Things are all meat-eaters, because they have very sharp teeth and sharp claws too.

"Oh, Carol." Max said to himself, thinking about his good friend and how he misses Carol so much. Since right after Max left the island of the Wild Things, Max had made his token of affection that is for Carol, because he was only trying to remind Carol of the friendship that they both still had together. Max kept hoping on how to see his very good friend again, and so he had decided to go on a trip to New York City and see if he could find the Wild Things there.

Back at New York, in the sewers, the turtles and Wild Things are all making some good plans on what to do for Christmas, because they got a lot of shopping to do, baking to do, wrapping to do and decorating to do as well. They are going to be busy busy busy busy to get ready for Christmas. When it comes to Christmas, the turtles and Wild Things all know that they need to keep the lair all squeaky clean for Santa's arrival, so Santa won't come to a dirty place. And so, they all work together on cleaning the entire lair from top to bottom, like sweeping the floors, mopping the floors, dust the lair, shelves, and other stuff that needs to be dusted, they also cleaned the windows, make the beds, and taken care of the garbage and recycling as well, and they also use Lysol to spray the entire lair to make the lair smell good and refreshing as well.

And then, all of the sudden, Carol and KW start to sing a lovely duet together while cleaning the entire lair with the others and the turtles as well…

**KW:**

We were strangers/Starting out on a journey/Never dreaming/What we'd had to go through/Now here we are/And I'm suddenly standing/At the beginning with you

**Carol:**

No one told me/I was going to find you/Unexpected/What you did to my heart/When I lost hope/You were there to remind me/This is the start

**Both (Carol and KW):**

And/Life is a road/And I want to keep going/Love is a river/I wanna keep flowing/Life is a road/Now and forever/Wonderful journey/I'll be there/When the world stops turning/I'll be there/When the storm is through/In the end I wanna be standing/At the beginning with you

**KW:**

We were strangers/On a crazy adventure

**Carol:**

Never dreaming/How our dreams would come true

**Both (Carol and KW):**

Now here we stand/Unafraid of the future/At the beginning with you/And/Life is a road/And I want to keep going/Love is a river/I wanna keep flowing/Life is a road/Now and forever/Wonderful journey/I'll be there/When the world stops turning/I'll be there/When the storm is through/In the end I wanna be standing/At the beginning with you/I knew there was somebody somewhere/Like me alone in the dark/Now I know my dream will live on/I've been waiting so long/Nothing's gonna tear us apart/And…

**Carol:**

Life is a road/And I want to keep going/Love is a river/I wanna keep flowing

**Both (Carol and KW):**

Life is a road/Now and forever/Wonderful journey/I'll be there/When the world stops turning/I'll be there/When the storm is through/In the end I wanna keep standing/At the beginning with you

**Carol:**

Hey ay ay

**Both (Carol and KW):**

Life is a road and I wanna keep going/Love is a river I wanna keep going on…

**KW:**

Starting out on a journey

**Both (Carol and KW):**

Life is a road and I wanna keep going/Love is river I wanna keep flowing/In the end I wanna be standing/At the beginning with you

**KW:**

Hmmmmm

As the days went on, and it was almost Christmas, the turtles and Wild Things all got their Christmas Shopping done, and they got their presents wrapped, and they all put their gifts under the Christmas tree. Back at Oregon, Max was getting his Airline Ticket to New York City, because there's going to be a huge Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center, and there's also…a New Year's Eve party all taking place in Central Park where everybody in NYC are all going to be there. Including the turtles and the Wild Things as well. When Max got to the plane, he sat at his seat, wearing his wolf suit, and starts to read his favorite book of all time; The Wild Things, written by Dave Eggers and also…Where The Wild Things Are, written by Maurice Sendak as well. Up in the air, Max looked out of his window of the plane and saw lots of clouds up in the sky. "Hang on, Carol…I'm on my way." He said to himself while looking at the clouds up in the sky.

**Chapter 6: Still A Slow Progress**

Still…it's still a very slow progress for Krissy to heal and to turn back to normal, and that her mind is still an infant. Raphael and Carol, along with Michelangelo and KW have been helping each other on taking care of Krissy, while Donatello and Leonardo, along with Judith, Alexander, Ira, Douglas and Bull on taking care of the babies. And it's still two months till Christmas, and the lair is trying to stay as clean as it can get. When Splinter was watching the turtles and Wild Things clean the entire lair from top to bottom, Splinter is very pleased on how they cleaned the entire lair, and that smells refreshing.

"Wow…you all cleaned the entire home from top to bottom, and it smells fresh." Splinter said while sniffing all the clean spray of the lair. "Thank you, Father." The turtles said at the same time. "Thank you, Master Splinter." The Wild Things said at the same time. Until, all of the sudden, a cry came from one of the rooms, and Raphael, Carol, Michelangelo and KW all went into the room and saw Krissy crying. Raphael goes over to Krissy, picks her up and holds her in his big strong green arms. "Shhhhhhhh, it's okay, my little princess. I'm here, it's okay, I'm here, shhhhhhhhhh." He shushed Krissy to get her to calm down. Carol goes over to Raphael and looks at Krissy in his arms. "It's okay, little cub, we're here, it's okay, everything's going to be alright." He said in a whisper.

Michelangelo and KW were all smiling at that moment, and they both went over to Raphael and Carol as well, looking at Krissy in Raphael's big strong green arms. "Shhhhhh, it's okay, sweetie, everything's going to be alright." Michelangelo said in a whisper, and gives Krissy a bottle of warm milk that came from the heater that was kept in the room for Krissy's bottles in. When Krissy saw the bottle in Michelangelo's hands, she starts to suck onto the bottle and keeps on sucking on the warm milk.

KW and Carol were both caressing Krissy's hair, while Raphael is holding Krissy in his arms and Michelangelo feeding Krissy with a bottle of warm milk. Raphael and Carol smiled at Krissy, sucking on the bottle; Carol gently takes one of his claws and lets Krissy hold onto his claw in her hand. "We love you, Krissy. And we hope you'll be back to normal in no time." Carol said with a small smile. Raphael grabs the yellow pacifier and lets Krissy suck onto the pacifier, because she was done with her bottle, and KW starts to give Krissy a nice soft yellow blanket that she had made since right after the accident and after the Wild Things first arrived to New York.

On the plane, Max has been flying on the plane for about six in a half hours, and has been reading his book; The Wild Things, written by Dave Eggers, and he has been eating, drinking his soda, and he has been listening to the TV that is on the plane as well, and the people and Max were all watching the movie; Where The Wild Things Are, the live action movie, directed by Spike Jonze himself. Max gets to see the scenes when he met the Wild Things, and that he became friends with Carol. Max smiled at those scenes that has to do with him and Carol, because he believes that Carol is like a father figure to him, and he also believes that he's like a son figure to Carol as well. "Oh, Carol…I can't wait to see you again." He said to himself while still looking out the window of the plane.

Back in New York, Krissy has been making a very slow progress, and now her mind has turned from infant to a toddler. "Looks like Krissy has been making some good progress…now her mind has changed from an infant, and now turned into a toddler." Donatello said while looking at Krissy's blood samples and to see how much progress Krissy has made. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Carol asked, feeling concern for Krissy. "I believe it's a good thing, Carol. Reason why is because when her mind was turned into an infant, her mind is taking its time on changing from infant to a toddler, which is very good, and that Krissy is making some good progress." Donatello said. "Ohh." The Wild Things said together. "That's incredible, right?" Ira asked. "That's impressive." Judith said, feeling so amazed on how much progress that Krissy had made.

"Wow. Looks like we all did an excellent job on taking care of Krissy. How much time does Krissy have left to go back to her normal self again?" Carol asked. "I don't know, Carol…but let me…check the script on the progress to see how Krissy is doing on it." Donatello said, and goes to the other side of his lab, grabs the script and sees how much time Krissy has to go back to her normal self again. "Well…according to the script of Krissy's progress, I believe she has a few weeks, but to know how many weeks, she only has about…I say about by the end of December, which is in about two months…But this is the month of October. But we still got plenty of time till then." Donatello said.

"Wow." Carol said, feeling that he understands that they got plenty of time till the end of December, which is when Krissy is going to start on going back to her normal self again. "Yep, we just have to take our sweet time to help Krissy, since her mind is now turned into a toddler." Donatello said. "We can do that." Douglas said. "I agree with Douglas. But I'm sure we can do it…together." Carol said. "Thanks, guys. We know we can count on you." Donatello said with a smile.

As days went by, Krissy has been making some slow progress, and that her mind has been turning from infant into a toddler. Krissy has been screaming as well when she was alone, and that the only people that Krissy wants to be close is Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo, Carol and KW. Judith, Ira, Douglas, Alexander and Bull have been helping Splinter taken care of the babies. And they also taught the babies how to crawl, but the babies were making a bit slow progress. "Hello, sweetie. How are you?" Judith cooed while holding Leona in her arms. "Hello, young one. I'm Douglas. And you must be Yoshi and you must be McQueen." Douglas cooed while holding Yoshi and McQueen in his feathery arms. "Awwwwww, you're so adorable." Ira cooed while holding Raph Jr. and Leo Jr. in his arms. "Wow, you look just like your dad." Alexander cooed while holding Mikey Jr. in his arms. "Wow…so cute, are you?" Bull cooed while holding Donny Jr. in his arms. "You look so much like your father and still have your other father's eyes." Splinter cooed softly to Donna in his arms. All the babies were all cooing while looking at the person that is holding him or her. Back in Krissy's bedroom, Krissy was screaming, and the only people that are in the bedroom are; Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Carol and KW. When Krissy was screaming since her mind was turned from infant to a toddler, Raphael and Michelangelo are the ones that are holding her. "Shhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhh, it's okay, little princess. Your daddies are right here, we're here for you, our little princess." Michelangelo said softly while him and Raphael were holding Krissy together. "It's okay, Krissy. It's okay, we're here. We love you very much." Raphael said softly as well, Carol, KW, Leonardo and Donatello were also looking at Krissy in Raphael and Michelangelo's big strong green arms, trying to get Krissy to calm down from screaming.

A short time later in the bedroom when night came to the sewers, Krissy has been screaming for about an hour, and that Raphael and Michelangelo's arms were getting tired and a bit sore from holding Krissy for so long. And so, when Krissy is now sleeping peacefully…Raphael gently placed Krissy on her bed, tucks her in, and all four turtles, along with Carol and KW all gave her a kiss on her forehead, and they start to leave the bedroom door open a little, whenever they keep an ear out for Krissy, if she screams again that is. And then, even quietly…Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, Carol and KW have a special song to sing together…

**Raphael:**

We take the long way around/We get lost and we get found/I wonder why we couldn't go/Straight to the heart of love

**Raphael and Michelangelo:**

Climbing mountains, crossing streams/Crying tears, and dreaming dreams/I guess that's the only way we know/Straight to the heart of love

**ALL (Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo, Carol and KW):**

Straight to the heart of love should be/The shortest distance from lonely/Not always the road you're thinking of/Straight to the heart of love

**Leonardo and Donatello:**

So take a chance, shine your light/Everything will be alright/You're gonna find a way to go/Straight to the heart of love

**ALL (Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo, Carol and KW):**

Straight to the heart of love should be/The shortest distance from lonely/Not always the road you're thinking of/Straight to the heart of love

**Carol and KW:**

I've been thinking about you and me/And how this love was meant to be

**Michelangelo:**

I'm taking the next clear shot I see/Straight to the heart of love

**ALL (Carol, Raphael, KW, Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo):**

I'm taking the next clear shot I see/Straight to the heart of love

**Carol, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Donatello:**

Straight

**Raphael:**

To the heart of love

**Carol, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Donatello:**

Straight

**ALL (Carol, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello and KW):**

Straight to the heart of love, straight/Straight/Straight

**Carol:**

Oh yeah!

**ALL (Carol, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello and KW):**

Straight/Straight/*instruments playing*/Straight to the heart of love, straight/Straight to the heart of love, straight

After they sing their song softly, they saw the other Wild Things, the babies and Splinter sleeping in the living room, and so…they tiptoed to the living room and they all got their-selves comfortable and they all lay down close to the fire-place to stay warm, because it was getting cold in the sewers still. Raphael sighed while closing his eyes and says, "Ahhh…this feels so good. Mm-mm-mm." And they all sound fast to sleep right in front of the fire-place to stay warm.

**Chapter 7: Thanksgiving and Meeting Max**

It was one month till Christmas, and that Krissy's mind is still a toddler. The Wild Things have been doing such a wonderful job on helping the turtles taking care of the babies and Krissy as well. Splinter has been very impressed with the Wild Things, helping his sons on taking care of his grand-children. And that…the turtles were also feeling very impressed and so pleased on what the Wild Things get to help them take care of their babies and Krissy as well.

Krissy has been screaming every night when the turtles, Wild Things and Splinter were sleeping, and that the only people that wake up that heard Krissy's screaming, and get Krissy to calm down are Raphael and Michelangelo. Raphael and Michelangelo would work together on holding Krissy to get her to calm down, they will tell her that it's going to be okay, everything's alright, and that they love her, and they call "our little princess" to her. And they also get to sing to her a special lullaby as well.

However…Carol and KW couldn't sleep during that time, because Carol has been in tears, because he really misses Max very much, and he really hopes that Max comes to New York, so both Max and the Wild Things could be a family once again. "Oh, Max." Carol whispered to himself, and then, he starts to fight back the tears in his eyes and starts to go back to sleep. KW was a bit worried for Carol, and then, she realizes that Carol has been feeling sad about missing Max, and that he wishes to see Max again. She gently lays her head on Carol's chest and listens to his heart-beat and she wrap her arms around him into a hug, and she starts to fall fast to sleep as well, while Raphael and Michelangelo were taking care of Krissy.

A short time later, it was about three in the morning, and that Krissy starts on calming down and starts to fall fast to sleep right in her two daddies' arms, and they all fell fast to sleep right in Krissy's bedroom. When morning came to New York City, it was a beautiful sun-rise, and that is when Max had arrived to New York. He had arrived on the night, and that he's staying in a hotel, where he can see the Empire State Building and also Time Square, and he could also see Central Park too. On his TV says on the News that there's going to be a Macy's Day Parade on Thanksgiving Day, which is on the next day. And that Max can't wait for the parade, and that he hopes to see the Wild Things there as well.

When night came to the sewers…again, and that Michelangelo is doing his Sewer Hour in the Ninja Turtle Jeep. "Hello, dudes and dudettes, this is Michelangelo on the Sewer Hour, and I am here to take some calls and to take some song requests as well, which is all for free, because I am going to be at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, and that there's going to be lots of floats, balloons, musicians and also…Santa Claus coming to town as well. Alrighty now…let's take some calls…Hello, this is Michelangelo, welcome to the Sewer Hour, who is this?" Michelangelo said while taking some calls on the Sewer Hour. "Hello…this is Max." Max said on the other line. "Hello, little dude. What do you want to talk about?" Michelangelo asked on the other line. "Well…I have this wonderful friend of mine, and he's…like a father to me, and…you might think it's crazy, well…he's…a Wild Thing." Max said on the other line, feeling nervous. "Wow…wait a sec…did you just say…Wild Thing?" Michelangelo asked, feeling shocked on what he's hearing from the other line.

"Yes…he's my best friend, and…he's like a father to me. And…I'm in New York, and I heard there's going to be a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Because…I really want to see my best friend again." Max said on the other line. "Wow, just…wow. You are one amazing kid. Do you have a special song request for your Wild Thing friend?" Michelangelo asked on the other line, while driving the Ninja Turtle Jeep. "I do have one song in mind…do you think you could play a very good song from the show called Glee, please?" Max asked on the other line.

"I'm sure I can find a good song from the show; Glee for you, Max. And I hope to see you at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, which it will begin at seven o'clock in the morning. You have a wonderful night, Max. And thank you for your wonderful request." Michelangelo said on the other line. "You have a wonderful night too, Michelangelo." Max said on the other line. "Please…you can call me; Mikey. It's nice to hear from you, Max. You have a good night." Michelangelo said on the other line, feeling so surprised and shocked to hear a young boy's voice on the other line on the Sewer Hour. "You too, Mikey." Max said on the other line. "Bye-bye." Michelangelo said on the other line. "Bye-bye." Max said on the other line, and they both hung up, so Michelangelo could play that special song for Max to his Wild Thing friend, who is like a father to him.

**GLEE CAST:**

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I will fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Michelangelo was just very surprised to hear Max's voice on the other line, because he's not sure on what to tell the Wild Things, especially Carol, because Carol will be very shocked and surprised to hear that Michelangelo gets to hear Max's voice while Michelangelo was taking calls and song requests on the Sewer Hour. And so, he finished the other calls and song requests from other people on the Sewer Hour, and starts to head back to the sewers.

When Michelangelo got back to the sewers, the other turtles and Wild Things, including the babies and Krissy were all sleeping, all except…Carol. He was sitting by the fire-place to stay warm, because he was getting the chills. And so, Michelangelo starts to make his way towards Carol, and tries to get all warmed up too. He looks up at Carol, who has a sad look upon his face, and Michelangelo let out a small sigh. "So, how was the Sewer Hour?" Carol asked quietly. Michelangelo was quiet for a short time, and he says, "It was fine, and…Carol…you're not going to believe this…I…I think I heard…Max's voice while I was…taking calls and song requests on the Sewer Hour." Carol was stunned to hear that Michelangelo had heard Max's voice on the Sewer Hour. "You heard Max's voice? Since when?" He asked while looking at Michelangelo.

Michelangelo was a bit quiet, and he looks up at Carol, who was stunned. "Yes, I did hear Max's voice, and…it happened when I first start the Sewer Hour, and…he told me that he's been…thinking about you, Carol. Because…he wants to tell you that he loves you…and you're like a father to him. And…I told him there's going to be a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, which is…going to start at seven o'clock…the Thanksgiving Day Parade is on…tomorrow." He said while looking up at Carol. Then…Carol starts to feel a bit surprised, and lets out a breath. "Wow…I just can't believe that Max will say that. I'm just…flattered, and so…overwhelmed." He said, feeling so overwhelmed and he could feel the tears in his eyes on what he was hearing about Michelangelo hearing Max's voice on the Sewer Hour. And so…Michelangelo and Carol both smile at each other, and Michelangelo gives Carol a warm hug, and they both start to go to sleep for the night.

Then, since around three in the morning, Raphael and Michelangelo all woke up to the sound of screaming, which is coming from Krissy. It appears to be that Krissy is screaming because she had a very bad nightmare. Raphael and Michelangelo both go into Krissy's bedroom and saw Krissy sitting up in her bed, screaming. Also…Donatello and Leonardo heard the screaming too, so they all head to Krissy's bedroom, and they saw Michelangelo holding Krissy in his big strong green arms, and that Krissy was still screaming. Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello got Krissy's yellow blanket on Krissy, so Michelangelo could hold her in his arms to get Krissy to calm down, but she just won't stop screaming.

"Shhhhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhhh, it's okay, our little princess. It's okay, you just had a bad dream, it's okay, shhhhhhh, shhhhhh, shhhhhhh." Michelangelo whispered to her while holding his little princess in his arms. "Awwwwww, it's okay, little princess. We're okay; everything's going to be alright. It's okay, we're here." Leonardo whispered to Krissy while looking at her in Michelangelo's arms. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's okay, our little princess. Your four daddies are right here, right next to you." Raphael whispered to Krissy while sitting next to Michelangelo and looking at Krissy in Michelangelo's arms. "Your four daddies are right here, little princess. We love you very much. It's okay; everything's going to be alright." Donatello whispered to Krissy while standing next to Leonardo, while looking at Krissy in Michelangelo's arms. And then, all of the sudden, the turtles start to sat Krissy back down on the bed, but when they put Krissy back down, Krissy will start screaming again. They put Krissy down at least about five to ten times, but Krissy just would scream, and so…the turtles decide to give up and then…they all sing a very soft lullaby to Krissy to make fall fast to sleep…

**Michelangelo:**

Many nights we've prayed/With no proof anyone could hear

**Raphael:**

In our hearts a hopeful song/We barely understood

**Leonardo:**

Now we are not afraid/Although we know there's much to fear

**Donatello:**

We were moving mountains/Long before we ever knew we could

**ALL (Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo):**

There can be miracles/When you believe/Though hope is frail/It's hard to kill/Who knows what miracles/You can achieve/Somehow you will/You will when you believe

**Michelangelo and Raphael:**

In this time of fear/When prayer so often proved in vain/Hope seemed like the summer birds/Too swiftly flown away

**Donatello and Leonardo:**

Yet now I'm standing here/With heart so full I can't explain/Seeking faith and speaking words/I never thought I'd say

**ALL (Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Donatello):**

There can be miracles/When you believe/Though hope is frail/It's hard to kill/Who knows what miracles/You can achieve/When you believe/Somehow you will/You will when you believe

**Raphael and Michelangelo:**

I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously/I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously

**Leonardo and Donatello:**

Who is like You, oh Lord, among the celestial/Who is like You, oh Lord, among the celestial

**Raphael and Michelangelo:**

In Your Love, You lead the people You redeemed/In Your Love, You lead the people You redeemed

**ALL (Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo):**

I will sing, I will sing, I will sing/There can be miracles/When you believe/Though hope is frail/It's hard to kill/Who knows what miracles/You can achieve/When you believe/Somehow you will/Now you will/You will when you believe/You will when you believe.

After the turtles sing their special sweet lullaby to Krissy, they all start to fall fast to sleep with Krissy in her bedroom and that Michelangelo and Raphael are sleeping on Krissy's bedroom with Krissy right on Michelangelo's chest and Michelangelo gets to hold Krissy in his arms while sleeping. "Good night, our wonderful sweet little princess. We love you." Michelangelo whispered to Krissy and starts to fall fast to sleep.

The big day arrived…Thanksgiving. And that the turtles and Wild Things are all going to be on the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, because the mayor of New York City watched the Ninja Turtles when he was little, and he likes the movie; Where The Wild Things Are, directed by Spike Jonze and based on the book, written by Maurice Sendak. And they made a huge float with the titles; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Where the Wild Things Are on there, and that parade is going to…begin. After a few floats and balloons, it was the turtles and Wild Things turn, and in the front row, Max saw the Wild Things, and he also saw…the Ninja Turtles on the float. His eyes were a bit wide when he saw the Ninja Turtles with his Wild Thing friends, and he was surprised to see his Wild Things on the float as well, and happy to see them again.

The float stopped, and the audience were all cheering for the turtles and Wild Things as well, however…Carol come to the microphone. "We have a very special song which is for my very good friend, who is like a son to me, his name is…" He said, until he saw something that is familiar to him right in the front row. Max looks up at the float, and saw…Carol right before him. Carol had a smile upon his face and saw Max right before him. "Max!" Carol said with a very overwhelmed look upon his face. "Carol!" Max said with a very overwhelmed look upon his face. Max goes up to the float and goes to Carol, and Carol open his arms, and Max gives him a big hug and Carol hold Max in his arms into a hug.

"Awwwwwww." The audience said together and they all cheered to see that Max is now in Carol's soft warm furry arms again after for so long. And then…Carol starts to sing with Max on a very special song on Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade…

**Carol:**

I'd gladly walk across the desert/With no shoes upon my feet/To share with you the last bite/Of bread I had to eat

**Max:**

I would swim out to save you/In your sea of broken dreams/When all your hopes are sinkin'/Let me show you what love means

**ALL (Max, Turtles, Wild Things):**

Love can build a bridge/Between your heart and mine/Love can build a bridge/Don't you think it's time?/Don't you think it's time?

**Raphael:**

I would whisper love so badly/Every heart could understand/That love and only love/Can join the tribes of man

**Michelangelo:**

I would give my heart's desire/So that you might see/The first step is to realize/That it all begins with you and me

**ALL (Max, Wild Things, Turtles):**

Love can build a bridge/Between your heart and mine/Love can build a bridge/Don't you think it's time?/Don't you think it's time?

**Background (KW, Judith, Ira, Alexander, Douglas, Bull):**

Don't you think it's time?

**Raphael and Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo: **

When we stand together/It's our finest hour

**Carol:**

We can do anything

**Max:**

Anything

**Carol:**

Anything

**Max:**

Anything

**Carol and Max:**

Keep believin' in the power

**ALL (Max, Wild Things and Turtles):**

Love can build a bridge/Between your heart and mine/Love can build a bridge/Don't you think it's time?/Don't think it's time?/Love can build a bridge/Between your heart and mine/Love can build a bridge/Don't you think it's time?/Don't you think it's time?

**Max:**

Love and only love

**Carol:**

Love and only love

The audience and the mayor of New York City all clapped and whistled and cheered to the Ninja Turtles, the Wild Things and Max for singing that very special song that is for Max. When Carol looked at Max, he smiled and holds his hand, while Max smiled back at Carol and holds his paw. "Wow…looks like Carol is back with his friend again." Michelangelo said to Raphael, who is next to him. "Yeah, and I bet that Krissy is going to like that kid, who is like a son to Carol." Raphael said back to Michelangelo. And then, the float starts moving again, and Max stands next to Carol on the float, and they all waved to the audience.

After the Thanksgiving Day Parade was over, the turtles, Wild Things and Max went back in the sewers, and Carol introduced Max to the turtles, Krissy and Splinter, including the babies. "Well, this is the whole family. I hope you can see how excited they are to see you, Max. Sometimes they didn't know you. I mean, I did told one of the turtles about you, and…well, he totally understands on how I feel." Carol said while introducing Max to the turtles, Krissy and Splinter, including the babies as well.

"Hello, you must be Max. It's an honor to meet you." Splinter said and bows to him with respect. "Oh, this is Splinter. He is the turtles' father and good master. He taught them the art of martial arts and ninja stuff." Carol said introducing Max to Splinter. Max was surprised to see that Splinter is a mutated rat, and so, he kindly bows to Splinter with respect and a small smile as well. Carol smiled at that moment, and then, he saw Michelangelo and Raphael with their babies. "This Max is Raphael and Michelangelo. To know which who is who…Raphael is the turtle that wears a red bandana, while Michelangelo is the turtle that wears an orange bandana. Raphael, Michelangelo, this is Max. My good friend of mine." Carol said, introducing Max to Raphael and Michelangelo.

"Hello, Max. Carol has told me about you." Michelangelo said with a smile. "Wait…are you the Michelangelo that did the Sewer Hour?" Max asked. "Yep, that's me." Michelangelo said. "Wow…I didn't know that was you on the phone." Max said, feeling surprised. "Ah." Michelangelo said. "Also…Max, this girl that is next to Raphael and Michelangelo is Krissy…she had an accident and made her mind turned from infant to a toddler. However, she is the turtles' daughter, and the turtles are her four daddies." Carol said, introducing Max to Krissy, who is a bit shy, and Michelangelo starts to hold her when she starts on crying. "It's okay, our wonderful sweet little princess. This is Max…he wants to be your friend. It's okay. We're here." Michelangelo said in a whispered while holding Krissy in his arms while Raphael caresses Krissy's hair.

And then, Carol introduces Max to Leonardo and Donatello. "Max, this is Donatello and Leonardo. However…Leonardo is the turtle that wears a blue bandana, and he's the leader of the turtles, while Donatello is the turtle that wears a purple bandana, and he's the genius of the turtles. Oh, I forgot, you should meet the little ones…Max; these turtles are the turtles' babies. Their names are; Raph Jr., Mikey Jr., Yoshi and McQueen, they're Raphael and Michelangelo's babies. And these four are; Donna, Donny Jr., Leo Jr., and Leona, they're Leonardo and Donatello's babies. Me and the others all take turns on helping the babies and also Krissy, since she…has an accident. But she's making some very progress; however, she'll be back to normal soon, so she can be your friend, Max." Carol said. Max smiled and saw the baby mutated turtles in their baby carriers, sucking on their pacifiers. All eight babies looked up at Max while sucking on their pacifiers and Max smiled at them.

**Chapter 8: Sick with a Flu**

Then, after Thanksgiving dinner that the turtles, Wild Things, Krissy, Splinter and Max had together, they start to fell asleep, because there's a sleeping chemical that makes people feel sleepy, and they'll feel better the next day. However…when the turtles, Krissy, Wild Things, Splinter and Max start to feel sleepy, they all head towards their beds. However, when morning came to the sewers and everybody were all sleeping, Michelangelo and Krissy start to feel sick inside their stomachs. They were burning up, they have been coughing, sneezing, and they have been vomiting in the trash cans that are close to their bedrooms.

However, in the kitchen, Raphael has been making a very good breakfast for Michelangelo and Krissy and everybody else as well. He's making some Fried Potatoes, Bacon and Eggs for breakfast and that it's going to be all mixed together. He sniffed the breakfast cooking, "Ah. Smells very good." He said to himself, until…he heard of someone groaning from his bedroom and coughing in Krissy's bedroom as well. "Uh-oh!" Raphael said, and starts to turn off the stove, and go into the bedrooms to see what was wrong.

When he came into the bedroom, he saw Michelangelo, who had just vomit, and he turned around and go into Krissy's bedroom and saw Krissy in bed and been coughing and been feeling dizzy. "Mikey, baby, Krissy, my little princess, are you guys feeling okay?" Raphael asked, feeling concern for Michelangelo and Krissy. Michelangelo and Krissy made some groaning sounds, and then, Krissy starts to throw up on the bed, and Michelangelo starts on coughing. Raphael starts to feel concerned and worried for Michelangelo and Krissy, and he starts to go into tears, and starts to feel both foreheads on Michelangelo and Krissy. He gasped. "You both are burning up…Donny! Mikey and Krissy are burning up. Hurry!" Raphael called out to Donatello and starts to hold Michelangelo and Krissy in his arms and rocks them back and forth. "Ooh, Daddy Raphie!" Krissy said with a groan. "Shhhhhhhhh." Raphael shushed Krissy and holds her and Michelangelo in his arms.

When the Wild Things saw Donatello running into Raphael and Michelangelo's bedroom, Carol starts to get up to see what was happening. When Donatello and Carol got into the bedroom, they saw Michelangelo and Krissy lying down on the bed, and saw them vomiting, and that Raphael is in the bedroom with them to get them to calm down. Carol starts to feel worried about Michelangelo and Krissy and starts to go over to the other side of the bed and gently starts to caress Krissy's hair. "I'm worried, Donatello. What is happening to Michelangelo and Krissy?"" He said, feeling worried. "Don't worry, Carol. I saw these symptoms before…Dizziness, coughing, sneezing, burning up and vomiting, those are normal symptoms when it comes to having the flu. When it comes to the flu, it will go away just a few days, which it will take some time to get all better. But lots of water and lots of medicine will do its trick to get rid of the flu, including lots of sleep too." Donatello said while checking Michelangelo and Krissy's blood pressures, hearts, and temperatures. "How long does the flu usually go away, Donatello?" Carol asked. "It usually goes away for about a few days or so. But I'm sure some medicine, sleep, drinking lots of water and maybe an iced cold bath could get rid of the flu. So, for what we can do now is help Michelangelo and Krissy get better, so we could celebrate Christmas, which is in about four weeks." Donatello said. "Good idea! I like your brain, Donatello." Carol said with a smile.

And so, everyone helped Donatello get Michelangelo and Krissy all better, but the flu was getting worse, and causes Michelangelo and Krissy to get sicker and sicker by the minute. Michelangelo and Krissy have been throwing up a few times, and they start to feel weaker and weaker, if they walk, they'll start on feeling dizzy and they'll pass out. And so, Donatello and KW, along with Carol and Splinter all work together to make some very good medicine by using a lot of herbs that they could find to get rid of the flu.

"I got some very good herbs from our home. And I'm sure it will help Michelangelo and Krissy. These are special herbs that my mother used to make a good medicine to help me get better when I was a young cub." KW said, while showing Donatello and Splinter the special herbs to make a good medicine. "I bet those herbs will do wonderfully to help Michelangelo and Krissy to get better." Splinter said, seeing all the herbs that KW has in her paws. "Those are very good herbs, KW. Thanks." Donatello said, taking a look at those herbs. "I have some herbs that can help as well, my son." Splinter said, handing Donatello some herbs as well. "Those are good too, Father. Thank you." Donatello said, and bows to him with respect and Splinter bows back. "So, how will all these herbs do to help Michelangelo and Krissy?" Carol asked. "Well, as far as I know…I will have to say those herbs could be very good to make a very good medicine to help Michelangelo and Krissy to get all better. But to know how long it's going to take to make this medicine…I will have to say for about a few days, which is the same time that the flu is going to go away. So, let's get to work." Donatello said.

And so they got started on working on making the medicine to get Krissy and Michelangelo all better. And also, when December came…snow begin to fall from the sky, and the weather starts to get colder and colder by the minute when snow starts falling from the sky. And that Carol, KW, Donatello and Splinter were all working together on getting the medicine made, and that Michelangelo and Krissy were getting sicker and sicker and weaker and weaker by the minute, and that the other Wild Things, along with Raphael and Leonardo are all working together to help Krissy and Michelangelo by giving them some bubble gum flavored medicine, iced cold baths, and they also wrapped them up into cold wet towels to get rid of the flu. "Let's hope that Carol, KW, Splinter, and Donny get the medicine done. Cause I can see that Mikey and Krissy are getting worse and worse by the minute." Leonardo said, feeling worried for Michelangelo and Krissy. And then…Raphael, Leonardo, and the other Wild Things all had a song to sing to make Michelangelo and Krissy feel better…

**Raphael:**

Don't lose your way/With each passing day/You've come so far/Don't throw it away

**Leonardo:**

Live believing/Dreams are for weaving/Wonders are waiting to start/Live your story

**Douglas:**

Faith, hope and glory/Hold to the truth in your heart

**ALL (Raphael, Leonardo and the Wild Things):**

If we hold on together/I know our dreams will never die/Dreams see us through to forever/Where clouds roll by/For you and I

**Judith:**

Souls in the wind/Must learn how to bend/Seek out a star/Hold on to the end

**Ira:**

Valley, mountain/There is a fountain/Washes our tears all away

**Alexander:**

Words are swaying/Someone is praying/Please let us come home to stay

**ALL (Raphael, Leonardo and the Wild Things):**

If we hold on together/I know our dreams will never die/Dreams see us through to forever/Where clouds roll by/For you and I

**Bull:**

When we are out there in the dark/We'll dream about the sun/In the dark we'll feel the light/Warm our hearts, everyone

**ALL (Raphael, Leonardo and the Wild Things):**

If we hold on together/I know our dreams will never die/Dreams see us through to forever/As high as souls can fly/The clouds roll by/For you and I…

After Raphael, Leonardo and the other Wild Things sing their song, they all start to feel worried for Michelangelo and Krissy, and that they're hoping that Carol, KW, Donatello and Splinter will do their best to make a very good medicine to get Krissy and Michelangelo all better once again.

**Chapter 9: Getting Better and Something Special for Max and the Wild Things**

It was getting close to Christmas, and that Michelangelo and Krissy were both on the bed; sick with the flu, and that Carol, KW, Splinter, and Donatello are now going to give Michelangelo and Krissy a very good medicine to get rid of the flu, which has very good herbs. "Let's hope the medicine will work to get rid of the flu." Raphael said, and they all watched Donatello and Splinter give Michelangelo and Krissy the medicine to get rid of the flu. "The medicine is doing its trick, so I suggest we let them rest." Splinter said quietly to Raphael, Leonardo, Max and the Wild Things.

"Well…since we're letting Mikey and Krissy rest and that the medicine is doing its trick, what can we do now?" Leonardo asked. "I know that it's almost Christmas, maybe we could decorate the lair to get ready for Christmas." Donatello said, suggesting to Raphael, Leonardo, Max, and the Wild Things. "That is a wonderful idea, my son." Splinter said while putting his paw on Donatello's shoulder. "Yeah, a very good idea, Donatello." Carol said with a smile. "Yeah. A lovely idea, Donatello." KW said, while Carol starts to caress KW's red hair with his paw. "Alright…let's get to work, but let's be very careful and very quiet, because Krissy and Michelangelo are sleeping since the medicine is doing its trick to get rid of the flu." Leonardo said, quietly. All of the sudden, someone came down the sewers, it was Casey, he accidentally slipped on the bottom step of the ladder and hit his bottom hard. "Ooooowwwwwwwwwwwww!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and causes Michelangelo and Krissy to stir in their sleep and they turned, but it causes Krissy to scream, "Daddy Raphie. Babba." She said. Raphael goes to the entrance and saw Casey sitting on the ground, rubbing his bottom, but Raphael covered his mouth with his hand, so he won't laugh. But Leonardo and Donatello were laughing a bit quietly. For Michelangelo, he's still resting, but he did heard the thump when Casey landed on his bottom hard, in Michelangelo's mind, he is like laughing when he heard Casey say "Ow". Raphael gives Krissy her bottle to get her to calm down, and starts to go over to Casey, but…Raphael has an angry look upon his face when Casey had shouted out of his lungs when he slipped and fell on the ground hard on his bottom.

"Yo, Case. Not so loud, you scared Krissy, and Mikey is resting." Raphael grabbing Casey by the collar of his shirt. "Why is that, Raph?" Casey asked. "Because both Mikey and Krissy were sick with the flu. And we need you to watch Krissy and Mikey for us, so we could go Christmas Shopping." Raphael said while letting Casey go, and let Casey watch Krissy and Michelangelo. "Okay, okay, I will do that. Give me a break, will ya?" Casey said, and starts to sit next to Krissy and Michelangelo on the couch in the living room.

While Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello Max, Splinter and the Wild Things were out above the surface to go Christmas Shopping, Casey is sitting next to Krissy on the couch, watching a bit of T'V, until he starts to get bored, and then, he grabs a coin out of his pocket, which the coin is a penny, and starts to play with it. When Krissy woke up, she saw Casey, playing with a penny in his hand. "What is that, Casey?" Krissy asked, until Casey was spooked and made the penny dropped to the ground. "Oh, hey Krissy. How are you feeling?" Casey asked, until Krissy picks the penny off the floor and then, without thinking, Krissy starts on putting the penny into her mouth and then, she starts on choking. All of the sudden, Michelangelo woke up and starts screaming and calling for Raph, while Casey just watch T'V, trying to ignore Krissy and Michelangelo.

When Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello Max, Splinter and the Wild Things got home from Christmas Shopping, they heard Michelangelo screaming, and they all saw Krissy choking and Casey watching T'V. Raphael has a huge angry look upon his face, he's angry at Casey for leaving Krissy and Michelangelo all alone, and that he's not watching them. And so, he starts to run towards Krissy and helps her to stop choking, but he's still mad at Casey for not watching Krissy and Michelangelo. And so, Raphael gets behind Krissy, hugs her, and balls his hands and helps her vomit to see what Krissy was choking. Leonardo, Max, Splinter and the Wild Things all run in to see what was going on, and Leonardo starts to go over to Michelangelo and holds him in his arms since Raphael is helping Krissy vomit.

Once Krissy vomits one more time, the penny came out of her mouth and fell to the floor. When that was done, Krissy was crying, Raphael is eyeing Carol to go over to Krissy, so Raphael could beat Casey. Carol nods his head and starts to go over to Krissy and holds her in his soft warm furry arms to get Krissy to calm down, while Raphael starts to jump onto Casey and punch him and kick him, and flip him over to make Casey all in pain all covered with bruises and black eyes and pains from his back. "That is for not watching Krissy and Mikey." Raphael said with an angry look upon his face and starts to flip Casey over and get him out of the sewers. "And that is for making Krissy choke on that stupid penny that you were playing with." He said with a very furious look upon his face and closes the sewers and leaves Casey above the surface. "L-look, R-Raph. I'm…I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to!" Casey said, but instead, Casey walks away and says, "Great, just great!"

When Raphael made it back to the lair, he starts to calm down, and Krissy left her arms out to Raphael, and then, Raphael goes over to Carol, who is holding Krissy, and left his arms out, so he could hold Krissy. Carol hands Krissy over to Raphael, and Krissy starts to snuggle in Raphael's big strong green arms, and that she won't let go. Raphael looks down at Michelangelo with Krissy in his arms, and he sits next to Michelangelo and gently puts an arm around Michelangelo into a hug and Michelangelo lays his head on Raphael's shoulder, so he could rest his eyes, because he was so tired and sleepy. And he looks up at Donatello, Leonardo, Max, Splinter, Carol, KW, and the other Wild Things, and he sighed and says, "I want Krissy to be in my and Mikey's bedroom…permanently." And he turned to the Wild Things and Max, and he says, "Max, Wild Things, do you guys want to move in with us?"

Max and the Wild Things start to feel…speechless when Raphael asked them if they want to move in with the turtles and Splinter. And that they don't know what to say. "The reason why I asked you that question is because…when Krissy is around you guys, she doesn't seem lonely, and that she feels comfortable around you guys, including with me, Mikey, Leo, Donny, her baby brothers and sisters, along with her grandfather as well. And that you guys are all like a second family to Krissy, including a second family to all of us as well. We love having you guys around. And when you guys are around Krissy, Krissy will never be alone not even for one second or more." Raphael said with tears rolling down his face, Leonardo and Donatello were surprised and they're smiling when Raphael said those nice words to Max and the Wild Things, and they're feeling so overwhelmed and they start to hold each other and look at Raphael with a smile upon their faces.

"Wow, Raphael. We're just…wow, well, if Krissy wants us to live with you guys…we'd be honored." Carol said with a smile and tears rolling down his face. "Thanks, Carol. You're a life saver." Leonardo said. "Group hug!" Michelangelo said with a big smile upon his face, and the turtles, Max, Splinter and the Wild Things all gathered around into a group hug and they hugged. "Awwwwwwwwww!" The turtles, Max, Splinter and the Wild Things all said together.

And so, they all work together on getting everything from Krissy's bedroom to Raphael and Michelangelo's bedroom, and they also made lots of room and space for Krissy's bed, dresser and night-stand as well. However, for Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo, they let Carol and KW watch Krissy for a moment, and that Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo go into Krissy's old bedroom, and they start to do something very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very special for Max and the Wild Things to make the Wild Things and Max feel like at home by doing the Where the Wild Things Are theme as their bedroom. And then, they start to sing a good song from Disney's The Lion King while they're working on the bedroom for Max and the Wild Things…

**Leonardo:**

From the day we arrive on the planet

**Donatello:**

And blinking, step into the sun

**Raphael:**

There's more to be seen than can ever be seen

**Michelangelo:**

More to do than can ever be done

**Leonardo:**

Some say eat or be eaten

**Donatello:**

Some say live and let live

**Raphael:**

But all are agreed as they join the stampede

**Michelangelo:**

You should never take more than you give

**ALL (All four Turtles):**

In the Circle of Life/It's a wheel of fortune/It's the leap of faith/It's the band of hope/Till we find our place/On the path unwinding/In the Circle, the Circle of Life

**Leonardo:**

Some of us fall by the wayside

**Donatello:**

And some of us soar to the stars

**Raphael:**

And some of us sail through our troubles

**Michelangelo:**

And some have to live with the scars

**Leonardo:**

There's far too much to take in here

**Donatello:**

More to find than can ever be found

**Raphael:**

But the sun rolling high

**Michelangelo:**

Through the sapphire sky

**ALL (All four Turtles):**

Keeps the great and small on the endless round/It's the Circle of Life/It's the wheel of fortune/It's the leap of faith/It's the band of hope/Till we find our place/On the path unwinding/In the Circle, the Circle of Life/It's the wheel of fortune, yeah/It's the leap of faith/It's the band of hope/Till we find our place/On the path unwinding/In the Circle, the Circle of Life

**Leonardo:**

On the path unwinding, yeah

**ALL (All four Turtles):**

In the Circle, the Circle of Life

Once the turtles sing their song, they got the bedroom all done for Max and the Wild Things. Max and all seven Wild Things all got their own beds, and Max got his own dresser for his clothes to put in. "Wow…looks like we all did a good job on making this special surprise for Max and the Wild Things. I bet they are sooooooooooooooo gonna love this bedroom." Raphael said with a smile upon his face and putting his arm around Michelangelo into a hug. "I totally agree with you, Raph. I totally agree." Leonardo said with a smile upon his face and putting his arm around Donatello into a hug. When night came, Raphael and Michelangelo both walked into their bedroom with Krissy in Raphael's big strong green arms, and they start to put Krissy on their bed, and they both climb into bed, and they give Krissy a good night kiss on her forehead and they give each other a good night kiss on their wonderful sweet lips for longest time and they both went to get some sleep for the night.

In the living room, Max and the Wild Things were all sleeping in a big pile, and they are exchanging their good nights to each other. "Good night, KW." Carol said. "Good night." KW said. "Night, Ira." Carol said. "Night." Ira said. "Good night, Douglas." Carol said. "Good night, Carol." Douglas said. "Good night, Judith." Carol said. "Good night." Judith said. "Good night, Judy." Ira said. "Good night, darling." Judith said. "Good night." Alexander said. "Night, Alex." Judith said. "Good night, Max." KW said. "Good night." Max said. "Oh, good night, Max." Douglas said. "Yeah, good night, Max." Ira said. "Boy this is nice." Douglas said to himself. "Good night everybody…Everybody, sweet dreams." Carol said. And they all start to fall asleep for the night.

**Chapter 10: Celebrating Christmas**

It was one week till Christmas, and the snow just keeps on falling from the sky and the weather gets very cold. In the sewers though, the fire-place is running and keeps the turtles, Krissy, Max, Splinter and the Wild Things all warmed up, but the good part is; they are now decorating the lair to get ready for Christmas. They put up all kinds of decorations all around the lair, like red, white and green strummers, mistletoe hanging up, popcorn chains, Christmas lights hanging all around, holly everywhere, and they also put up a Christmas tree as well with lots of Christmas lights, ornaments, and also a sparkly lightly Christmas Star for the top of the Christmas tree.

And they also start to go into the mall to go see Santa Claus, but the problem is; when Krissy sees Santa Claus, she starts on crying and holds onto Raphael or Michelangelo. However, Raphael or Michelangelo looked at Krissy and they get to hold her, and they decided to come see Santa Claus later, and so they stopped at a Disney Store.

"It's okay, our wonderful sweet little princess, we're here. It's okay, it's all over now. We'll go see Santa later if you want. How about we go to the Disney Shop and see what's in there?" Raphael said to Krissy while holding her in his arms. And they all head towards the Disney Shop, and Krissy saw she couldn't believe her eyes…she saw everything that came from Disney from all kinds of movies. She saw all the glass globes, all the dolls from every Disney Princess movies, and also lots of stuffed animals as well. She goes over to the shelf that has all the stuffed animals from her favorite movies, including her most favorite movie; Cars. She saw two stuffed animals that she likes; the stuffed Mater and Lighting McQueen. She squealed and starts to look at them with such very sweet eyes.

Raphael and Michelangelo smiled and saw what made Krissy happy and squeal like that. They looked at Donatello and Leonardo, by using their eyes, they are telling Leonardo and Donatello to go get those stuffed animals for Krissy, while Raphael and Michelangelo show Krissy the other stuff that came from her favorite movies. Donatello and Leonardo looked at Raphael and Michelangelo and they nod their heads gently, Raphael and Michelangelo smiled and they took Krissy to the other side to look at other stuff that has her favorite movie; Cars, so Donatello and Leonardo could get those two stuffed animals for Krissy.

Once they got something nice for Krissy, they all got back in line to get a picture taken with Santa Claus, and when it's their turn to get their picture taken, Krissy was in Raphael's big strong green arms, and that Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo get to sit on Santa's lap, so they could get the picture. Krissy was still in Raphael's arms and she was a bit crying and shy to see Santa Claus for the first time. "It's okay, our little princess. Santa won't hurt you, oh no, he wants to know on what you want for Christmas." Raphael whispered to Krissy in his arms. Krissy was in tears, and hold onto Raphael and won't let go, but she did smile for the picture when she calmed down a little. Once the pictures were developed, they looked at the pictures, and they went awed when they saw the pictures of them and Santa Claus and they all head back to the sewers.

Once they got back to the sewers, they saw the Wild Things and Max all wrapping their presents, and they also put their presents under the tree that was already decorated. "Hi, guys. Wow…you guys got a whole lot of presents to wrap. Wow." Leonardo said, while Raphael sets Krissy down and Krissy starts to go over to Carol and gives him a warm hug. "Yeah, thanks. We have been working hard on wrapping presents. How did it go with the picture taking?" Carol asked while giving Krissy a warm hug in his soft warm furry arms.

"It went okay, except when Krssy has been crying on seeing Santa Claus. But we did take her to the Disney Shop to look around and a bit later, we got our picture taken with Santa Claus, but Krissy did smile for the picture when she calmed down a little." Raphael said while looking at Krissy hugging Carol in his soft warm furry arms. "Wow. I bet Krissy has calmed down now. And that she's glad that it's all over now. I bet she'll like the presents that we're going to give her on Christmas Day." Judith said. "Yeah…and who is Santa Claus?" Alexander asked.

"Actually, Alex…to know who Santa Claus is; he's a person in North American culture, which everyone sometimes calls him; Father Christmas, or Christmas gift-bringers. However, Santa Claus is said to bring gifts to the homes of good children during the late evening and overnight hours of Christmas Eve, December twenty-fourth. To know what Santa Claus looks like, he is generally depicted as a plump, jolly, white-bearded man wearing a red coat with white collar and cuffs, white-cuffed red trousers, and black leather belt and boots. And Santa Claus lives in a cold place called The North Pole and he has a wife name Mrs. Claus, and he has eight reindeer named Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen and how he gets around the world to deliver presents from one place to another, he has magic, and his reindeer pulls him and his bag full of presents on a big red sleigh. And he goes from one chimney to another to put presents under the tree, and all the people give him a glass of milk and cookies for his snack. And that's who Santa Claus really is." Donatello said.

"Ohh." All the Wild Things said at the same time. Until, all of the sudden, an ornament fell off the tree and broke into pieces on the floor, until, Krissy starts to pick up one of the pieces and starts to put it into her mouth, and then…the shocking part…she starts on choking. The Wild Things were all worried, and when Michelangelo got into the living room, he saw Krissy choking, he quickly goes over to her and starts to help her vomit to get that piece of ornament out of her mouth, until it didn't work, it causes Michelangelo to worry, and so he starts to call out to Raphael.

"Raph! Come quickly! Krissy is choking again. Hurry!" He called out to Raphael, and then, Krissy stops breathing. Michelangelo catch Krissy in his arms, and Raphael came out and saw Michelangelo holding Krissy in his arms, and he quickly goes over to them and feels Krissy not breathing. "Oh my goodness! Krissy's not breathing. Donny! We need your help!" He said while calling out to Donatello.

Once they got Krissy into the infirmary, Michelangelo put Krissy on the bed, and Donatello came in and checks to see what happened to Krissy, and Carol came in as well to see what happened. He came over to Krissy's bed-side and holds her hand, and then, Donatello looks up at Carol. "Carol, since you were in the living room with the others, can you tell me what happened to Krissy?" He asked.

"Okay, well, since right after you left, one of the ornaments fell off the tree and broke into pieces by an accident, but Krissy was close to the tree, and when she saw the ornament that got broken, she picked up one of the big pieces of the ornament and starts to put it into her mouth, and that is when she starts on choking. And that's what made me and the others worried, because we just don't know what to do to help." Carol said, until…some tears got into his eyes, and he starts on crying.

When Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo heard on what Carol had said on what happened, and saw that Carol has gone into tears while Donatello still checks on Krissy, and he starts to use one of his tools to get that big piece of the ornament out of Krissy's mouth. Once he got the piece of the ornament out of her mouth, he starts on giving Krissy some oxygen by using the oxygen tank since she's in a coma.

Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo were still comforting Carol, who is still in tears and sobbing. "I love Krissy so much, and she's like a daughter to me. I should have done something to help her stop choking." Carol said with tears in his eyes. "Carol…it's not your fault, you just…don't know what to do, but we're here for you. And it's very sweet to say that Krissy is like a daughter to you, which is very sweet." Leonardo said while getting Carol to calm down. "Yeah, I totally agree. And I do remember when I told you and the others that whenever Krissy is around you guys, she is never lonely not even for one second. And it's all true." Raphael said.

Donatello looks on how much progress Krissy had made on healing, so he could see if Krissy is going to be back to her normal self again, but what made him shocked was he just found out that Krissy is not going to be back to her normal self. And so, he looked at the others and he takes a deep breath. "Guys, I got some bad news." He said while looking at the results on how much progress that Krissy had made. "What is it, my love?" Leonardo asked.

"Well, for Krissy is now, she's in a coma, but I'm not sure when she'll wake up, so we have to keep watch to see when she wakes up. And the shocking part is…well…I just found out that according to Krissy's results to see how much progress Krissy had made, well…I just found out that Krissy is not going to be back to her normal self again." Donatello said, feeling scared. "What?" Raphael said, feeling shocked to hear on what he's hearing about Krissy not going to be her normal self. "Is there any way we could get Krissy back to her normal self again, my love?" Leonardo asked, feeling concern for Krissy, while Carol and Michelangelo go over to Krissy and hold her hand and caressing her hair.

"Actually, according to her blood sample and all the research I can find online, I couldn't find any cures to help Krissy back to her normal self. But I do remember is; we all still love Krissy no matter what, right? I say we can still love Krissy for who she is, because she is our wonderful sweet little princess. And maybe for you, Carol, maybe she can be your wonderful sweet little cub." Donatello said. Carol smiled when Donatello said that Carol can let Krissy be his wonderful sweet little cub, and that the turtles will love Krissy for who she really is. "Donny…you're very kind. That's why I love you." Leonardo said with a smile. Donatello smiled back and walks over to his mate and Leonardo gives him a hug and a kiss on his lips, and they all sat down on the chairs next to Krissy's bed, and they all kept watch to see on when Krissy will wake up from her coma.

As one week passed, the turtles and Wild Things take turns on watching Krissy, but the turtles and Carol won't leave Krissy's side. However…it was two days till Christmas, and that the Christmas Party is on Christmas Eve, and everything was going a bit slow, like the turtles got most of their presents wrapped, and they also made some oatmeal cookies for Santa Claus. And they have been trying to get everything ready for the Christmas Party on Christmas Eve.

And then…Christmas Eve arrived, and that the turtles, Splinter, Max and the Wild Things are getting everything all set for the party to begin, and they have been standing under the mistletoe a few times to get kisses from everybody. And they also get to stay with Krissy in the infirmary, and they also kept the fire-place on to get some more heat in the sewers to stay warm, so they won't get frost-bite, and they also checked around the lair to see if they got everything all cleaned for Santa's arrival, so Santa won't come to a dirty house or apartment.

They have been having some snacks and they have been having some milk and also some Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper as well, because whenever they watch T'V, they see some polar bears with some penguins, and the penguins gave the polar bears some bottles of Coca-Cola and they drink it. And they also saw some commercials when one polar bear in the snow and Santa Claus gives that polar bear a bottle of Coca-Cola and the bear drinks the bottle and smile. And the turtles, Splinter, Max and the Wild Things have been tracking Santa Claus online to see on where Santa Claus is heading if he's getting close to America.

When night came to the sewers, and the turtles and Carol have been sleeping in the infirmary right by Krissy's bed-side, while the other Wild Things and Max are all sleeping the living room in a big pile, and Splinter is sleeping in his bedroom. They all exchanged their good nights to each other and they start to fall fast to sleep.

When Christmas Morning came to New York, snow starts to fall very fast, and that the turtles, Max, Splinter and Wild Things were all sleeping, until…Krissy starts on making some movements and she slowly starts to wake up on her own, and she saw her four daddies and Carol sleeping in the infirmary. Raphael and Carol woke up and they saw Krissy who just woken up. "Hi, Krissy. Good morning and merry Christmas." Raphael and Carol said at the same time. Krissy smiled and touch Carol's furry paw and Raphael's hand. "Good morning, daddy Raphie and good morning, Carol. Merry Christmas." She said with a smile. Carol starts on purring loudly and gives Krissy a warm hug to keep her warm.

"Marry Christmas to you too, dada Raphie and Carol." Krissy said and hugs Carol back and then, she starts to get her other daddies to wake up, "Hey, daddies. It's Christmas!" She said, and then, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo start to wake up, and they saw Krissy awake and happy about Christmas. They smiled and they hugged Krissy and they wished her a merry Christmas, and they all got to the living room, and Krissy jumps into the pile and wakes up the other Wild Things and Max. "Hey, guys, it's Christmas." She said to the other Wild Things and Max, which they all wake up and they saw Krissy awake and happy about Christmas. They smiled and they hugged her and they also wish her a merry Christmas. When Splinter came out of his bedroom after he heard Krissy telling the Wild Things and Max that it's Christmas, he smiled and gives Krissy a small hug, and they all gathered around the Christmas Tree, and they saw lots and lots of presents around the tree.

Krissy had some help from Michelangelo to open all her Christmas presents while Krissy has her bottle and she's sitting on Michelangelo's lap, she got for Christmas is everything that has to do with her favorite movie; Cars, and she got some nice gifts from the Wild Things and Max as well like everything has that also has her other favorite movie; The Lion King. Michelangelo got lots of cool stuff for Christmas, he got everything that has Cars Theme, and he got a new orange skateboard that has his name on it, he got a new surf-board that also has his name on it, and he was in completely shocked that he got a new T'V for Christmas as well. Raphael got lots of cool stuff for Christmas, he got everything that has Cars Theme, he got a new red bike that is all shiny and all red, he also has a red shiny helmet to match the bike as well and he was in completely shocked that he got a red shiny bike for Christmas. Donatello got everything that has to do with The Lion King, including a brand new purple computer, which he went in shocked that he got a brand new purple computer for Christmas, and that he was speechless.

Leonardo got everything that has to do with his favorite movies; Finding Nemo, The Lion King and Cars, and he also got some good books about martial arts, and swords, and he was in completely shocked that he got a new pair of blue shiny swords, including some Midnight Blooming Jasmine Candles and a blue soft meditating mat as well. Splinter got everything that has to do with Japanese, so he will know more about the culture of Japan, including on where his Master Yoshi is from. For the babies; Raph Jr., Mikey Jr., Yoshi, McQueen, Donna, Leona, Leo Jr., and Donny Jr., they got some very cute toys since they're still learning on how to stand and how to walk as well, and they got some very cute blankets to keep them warm as well. Max got everything that has to do with Where The Wild Things Are movie, because he knows how much he loves his Wild Thing friends, and the Wild Things got some nice blankets to keep them warm, so they won't get frost-bite and nice cool stuff as well. However, all four turtles came to Max and the Wild Things, and they told them that they have a surprise for Max and the Wild Things.

Max and the Wild Things followed the turtles while keeping their eyes closed, so they will see the surprise. "We're almost there, guys. Almost, just listen to the sound of my voice…okay, on the count to three; you guys will open your eyes to see the surprise. One…two…three!" Leonardo said, and then…Max and the Wild Things opened their eyes and they just couldn't believe their eyes. They saw a bedroom that has all eight beds for each of them, and they also saw everything that reminds them of their island, which made them feel speechless and overwhelmed as well. "Wow, just…wow. Thanks, guys. It's beautiful and it's very good. We just…don't know what to say." Carol said, feeling overwhelmed. "Yes, thank you. It's beautiful, and it feels like home. We love it." KW said with a smile. "Your welcome, guys. You guys are all like a second family to us, and we're happy that you guys are moving in with us." Leonardo said with a smile. And so, Max and the Wild Things all gathered around the turtles and gave them a group hug. And then, they turned to the audience that are watching and they all say, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

**(This is all RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover's idea, not mine, she made me do all the work, please give her the credit. There's ten songs on this one story, they are: You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins, Candle On The Water from Disney's Pete's Dragon, Wish You Were Here by Mark Wills, At The Beginning from movie; Anastasia, Straight To The Heart Of Love from Disney's The Country Bears, Keep Holding On from Glee, When You Believe from movie; The Prince of Egypt, Love Can Build A Bridge by The Judds, If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross, The Circle of Life by Elton John. Please be sure to review this story, this was all RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover's idea, not mine. She made me do all the work, so just give her the credit.)**


End file.
